Zeno Dreemurr(cannon)
Zeno Dreemurr is the creator of Xénotale. He's canon to the story and id the first character who was imagined for the AU. Backstory Everything takes place in a pacifist AT of Undertale: 15 years after the Pacifist end Zeno was born but since his birth he started to make Core but one day (he was 1 year old) Frisk told him that he looked too much to Chara it was then that he decided to change his form. When he managed a curse came on his left eye and because of Omega Flowey's vines coming out of that eye he started destroying everything. But someone called Sans (royal scientist in this Timeline) and Sans created an elixir that grew his hair. 1 year later Asgore died and Asriel ascended the throne. From this event except what Frisk told him he forgot all his life. 5 years later Gaster gone the void. He then tried to become the royal scientist again but Zeno created Pocket Core and humiliated Gaster. Nevertheless Zeno was too young to become a royal scientist and didn't have a doctorate. One year later Zeno obtained his doctorate. But he was still too young. Another year later he was spotted by the king (Asriel) and became a royal scientist with Gaster. This allowed him to recover his memories. After that he discovered that his code was manipulated by an entity outside the Multiverse. He went to face him but was reteleported in the Multiverse. This is the only defeat he has ever cashed. His connection with Xénotale After suffering the defeat he wanted to take an example of the entity (and also play) by creating an AU. After that he created The Voice that controls determination in the Multiverse. He then teleported into the AU. He began to manipulate AU characters in all timelines. He is also the final genocide boss. He has his own route in the AU Relationships Classic! Chara Classic! Chara is the entity he loves the most in the entire Multiverse and is the only person who can touch him. Celerity! Sans Celerity! Sans is his former disciple and currently his henchman. Error404! Sans Error404 is his rival and his closest ally. XGaster This is the person he hates the most in the Multiverse even if he is a henchman of Error404. Classic! Gaster His best friend and scientific colleague. Classic! Asriel It's his boss and his king. Shift! Chara They became friends when Zeno visited AU. He taught her a deadly technique. The Voice The voice of Xenotale is one of his creations. She is under her complete control. Minions There is a subtype of relationships that are his henchmen. There are two types of minions. * The main minions: These minions are his closest minions. He gives them a lot of confidence and will choose them first and foremost for difficult missions. * The secondary minions: It gives them less confidence and will use them for smaller missions. He is less close to them. They are ranked from best to worst * Celerity! Sans -Main * Xeno! Papyrus (special post-genocide case) -Secondary * Xeno! Frisk (special post-neutral case) -Secondary * The Voice -Main Abilities Shield This shield can only be lowered if Zeno decides it or if the part of Zeno's code has been destroyed. Paralysis If Zeno ever gets too close to someone, that person is paralyzed. Lianes Same attack as Omega Flowey Knives Same attack as Shift! Chara Real knife Use the real knife to inflict infinite damage to any entity. Knife Blasters Gaster Blasters who shoot magic knives. Destruction of the soul Destroys a human or monster soum. Rainbow explosion Create rainbow colored balls and throw them to places. As soon as they touch the material they explode. Reset Reset Save Save Load Load Erase Erase True Reset True Reset Overwrite Overwrite Heal Uses the power of determination to put the life of an entity back to a past state regardless of the number of resets and True Resets used. Enhanced time control (didn't control time control at the origin) Immunity of time control compared to determination. Reset of Ends Copy a code destroys the original code and decides what becomes the copy of the code (allows to do anything with a code) (He created Xénotale with that). Double vision As soon as he sees someone or perceives him he can see through his eyes permanently. Ultimate jump Can teleport to any location in the UO (Undertale Omniverse). Error form When he is very angry he becomes a mistake. His voice and appearance are completely buggy but his abilities do not change. Deadly call Allows to invoke any Chara from the UO and to control it. Annihilation Thoroughly destroys the soul or stats of his opponents (if stats are hit the opponent will survive but will no longer have stats like King Multiverse! Sans) True form He masquerades as Classic! Chara (he has to hide his ears). D.E.T.E.R.M.I.N.A.T.I.O.N Thanks to The Voice he can focus all the determination of a Multiverse inside him. This allows him to use attacks that will automatically kill anyone as long as the attack hits and whatever the stats are (even if the opponent does not have one). It's as if the one who was touched has never existed. However this can only be used once and he can't attack for a minute after that. * Can learn all the magic he sees inside or outside the Omniverse. Trivia/Facts * Zeno's favorite food is chocolate. * Zeno loves Chara and Chara loves Zeno but Zeno X Chara doesn't exist. * Zeno hates genocides (although he has made hundreds). * Even if Zeno has the determination someone can use it at the same time as him (except in his Timeline). * Zeno's real music is Zeno Strike Back. * Zeno is the smartest of the entire Undertale universe. * Zeno is going to have his 2nd PhD. * Zeno has a single boss but he is afraid of him. He only fought it once but suffered an immediate defeat against him. * Zeno does not have access to his code although he knows where he is. * There is an ability that Zeno can not learn. * If he learned all the other abilities he could learn the one he can not learn. * If he learned the ability he can't learn he would be omnipotent. * When Zeno visited Underfell Fell! Asgore saw it and believed it was human. He tried to attack him but barely as long as he blinked that Zeno disappeared. * One day he tried to sell souls to Seraphim! Sans but he didn't have money. * Storyswap Chara sometimes sees a weird human watching him. As soon as she sees it she flees. * Reaper! Sans wanting to show Zeno the deadly touch but one day he used the deadly touch while Zeno was there. Zeno left just after. * Error! Sans in his first fight against Zeno has unfortunately used his strings against him. Zeno annihilated them. * Ink! Sans think he's weird because he can create or destroy AUs. * Dream! Sans and Nightmare! Sans aren't able to spot Zeno because he is blurring the signal. * Zeno likes to use the Multiverse as a playground. * Zeno created Xénotale. * Zeno doesn't need to have a soul. * Zeno has created a barrier on his timeline. Nobody can enter without his permission. * Zeno is considered as a god but he isn't one. * Even if Zeno was a god he would not be controlled by King Multiverse! Sans. * Zeno hides Alpha! Sans. * When Zeno destroys AUs he first takes all human souls in all timelines of the AU. * Zeno is able to see touch and hear Alpha! Sans. * Zeno sometimes becomes an error but only when he is angry. * When Zeno becomes an error his abilities do not change. * If the Multiverse was destroyed Zeno would not be there during the destruction. It would survive very easily. * Nobody can touch Zeno's code except his boss. * Zeno is in each timeline of Xénotale. * His theme (the real one) was created by Zeno Dreemurr who is himself the creator of Xénotale and the character. Zeno X Chara.jpg Zeno vraie forme V2.jpg Xénotale Zeno.jpg Zeno(version BladeInTheLight).jpg Zeno forme normale V2.jpg Rencontre Xéno!Frisk-Zeno(vraie forme)(Route Chara).png Zeno_forme_normale_V3.png 27e2a287fcf36837760023dbaf77c051dfde4630r7-768-768_hq.png Catégorie:Characters Catégorie:Other species